Hotel Kakslauttanen
by I-Dunno-Sve
Summary: Berwald and Tino take a vacation to the Finnish north. SuFin Fluff. Based on a real hotel.


"This is going to be great! I can't believe I've never brought you here before...!" The cheery Finn beamed up at Berwald, as he unlocked to door to their hotel room. This was no ordinary resort. It was Hotel Kakslauttanen. Located above the Arctic Circle in the Finnish Lapland, not only did this hotel have cabins and multiple summer and winter activities, but it featured these futuristic igloo-like structures with a glass roof to view the northern lights.

That was why they were here.

Berwald looked around at the little igloos in awe. It was truly a spectacular sight, seeing all these cool structures. How the light reflects off the glass. He was into that kinda stuff. Design was cool.

He was speechless, still standing outside their igloo and looking about. Then he found himself being stared at by Tino, who already put his bag down, took his shoes off, and was sitting on one of the beds. The Swede blinked and shook his head a little. "Oh, fan, s'rry, Fin... this place is so cool..."

Tino simply shrugged and smiled. "If you think just the set up is cool, just wait until you see the lights. It'll be a clear night, perfect for viewing!"

"Mh... c'n't wait." Berwald shut the door and removed his coat, putting his bag down and sitting on the opposite bed. The quality of the bed might even be better than the ones at IKEA. He looked down at the mattress and pressed down on it a tad. _Fantastic._

Tino glanced down at his watch and looked back up at the other. "So, we still have a little while to kill before the lights are supposed to start. What do wanna do~?" He grinned childishly and leaned back on his arms.

Berwald shrugged. "Dunno... 'M cool with whatever ya' wanna do." He was a pretty go-with-the-flow kinda guy most of the time. That was one thing Tino really liked about him. Honestly, Tino couldn't really think of anything he didn't like about Berwald on the spot.

"Come on, Sve, there's gotta be something you wanna do...!" Tino laughed awkwardly and crossed his legs, trying to avoid the taller man's gaze. "Uuh... w-we could play truth or dare...?"

Pft. Truth or dare. The last time Berwald played truth or dare, it was with Mathias. He ended up telling him multiple of his secrets and he deeply regretted agreeing to playing the game with the Dane. But this was Tino. What kinda of things would he possibly ask him? After a second, he nodded a little. "Sure... truth 'r dare?"

Surprised the other even agreed to his somewhat immature game, he blinked and grinned. "Hm... truth...!" What would someone like Berwald even ask him?

Berwald thought for a second, until he settled for something simple. "Uh... 'ow many times 'ave ya' been 'ere?"

_Pft, that's all you got, Ber?_

"I... I've visited Hotel Kakslauttanen ten times before. This is my eleventh time." Tino shrugged and smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you rather be visiting here alone...?" He leaned in slightly, giving the other a curious look.

Berwald stared at him, dumbstruck that the light-hearted game had so suddenly become so... personal..?

"'F course not." Satisfied with his response, he nodded slightly and adjusted his glasses.

"Are you happy you're here with me?" The Finn hadn't even blinked since his last question, still gazing at the taller man.

Berwald thought asking two questions for one truth confession wasn't allowed in the game, but he didn't comment on it. That was not important when you have a curious Finn staring at you and you could feel your face turning pink.

Tino grinned slightly when he saw the other's face flush. He thought it was nice to see such a stern, introverted man become vulnerable and feel... something. He couldn't say it wasn't cute.

"... Jah." The Swede took a breath. "I c'n't think 'f anyone else 'D rather be with. Truth 'r dare?" Before Tino could say anything else, he added the question at the end. If Tino wanted to play this way, they would play this way.

"Dare..!"

That was not expected. It seemed as if Tino knew what the other was going to ask. He was definitely a seasoned truth or dare player. Berwald wasn't sure if that was a good skill or not.

"Uh... I dare ya' to..." Berwald furrowed his brow in thought. "... mh." He wasn't good at thinking of dares at all.

"Dare me to...?" Tino's grin widened at the sight of Berwald so flustered in thought. Was it really that hard to think of a dare? Silly Swede.

"I d'nno. Never mind. 'Ll jus' let ya' go twice. One dare 'nd a truth..." Berwald shrugged. They probably wouldn't get to the truth anyway, considering they were just waiting for the northern lights to make an appearance.

"Fair enough~" Tino giggled slightly before looking back up at the other. "I dare you to... dance!"

"You w'nt me t' dance?"

Tino nodded in a childish way. "Mhm, and since you're the 'Dancing Queen' it shouldn't be a problem." It wasn't that he had never seen Berwald dance before, he just thought it was an amusing sight. Besides, Berwald was actually pretty good.

With a huff, the Swede stood up and took out his mobile phone. He clicked on his music library and scrolled down to the ABBA song 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme.' Right when the music began to play, he got into position and began to move to the rhythm and perform the correct dance moves. Tino sat and watched with a big, dumb grin plastered to his face, laughing here and there. Berwald wasn't bad at all, it was just humorous.

Once the song ended, Berwald stopped and struck a pose. Tino clapped immediately and the Swede grinned a tad and bowed. Then he plopped down next to Tino, who scooted over to give the other some room.

"Heh, that was great, Sve. You ever consider dancing professionally?" Tino grinned and kinked his head slightly.

"Nah... 'M not that good. Besides, you know I c'n't do that, anyway," Berwald inquired as he adjusted his glasses that were crooked from moving about so much.

"Mmmh... yeah, okay, point made. Oh! I can ask a truth, right?" The Finn scooted more onto the bed and leaned on the wall.

Berwald glanced at his watch before nodding and doing the same as the other, leaning his head on the wall on looking up out the glass ceiling at the clear, dark sky.

The Finn looked at the other in a strange manor, before sighing happily and asking in a quieter voice, "Sve, do you like anyone? I-I mean like... like-like?"

There was a silence for a few seconds, the Swede's face flushing to a pink tint. Tino was still looking at him curiously.

As soon as Berwald was going to answer, he glanced up, only to see that the northern lights had started to appear. Without saying anything, he flicked off the light and pointed upwards. Tino blinked in surprise and looked up, his eyes widening and he gasped in awe. They stared for a few brief minutes before Tino leaned his head on the other's shoulders.

Berwald only thought it was appropriate to lean on the other's soft hair. It was rare when he ever mustered up some courage to make a move like that. But Tino's hair was soft. Plus, the Finn didn't seem to mind at all. Yet another thing that he liked about Tino.

"Isn't it pretty?" Tino asked, smiling still at the breathtaking sight of the natural aurora.

"'S beautiful."

"I'll never get an answer to my question, will I?"

"Nope."

Tino laughed and snuggled up into the other more. "You have to, that's the rules~" Yes, he was curious as to see if Berwald had feelings for anyone, but really, he was making a feeble attempt to see if that someone was him. And he wouldn't be upset at all if it was...

"Fine... 'Ll tell ya' later."

"Okay, Sve. Okay..."

The lights went on and on, and Berwald could've sworn that Tino had fallen asleep on his shoulders. Cute. He sighed and continued to look up at the display, which would probably go on for the rest of the night. Slowly and wearily, he adjusted his head to check if the other was in fact sleeping. Ah, yes. Tino looked dead asleep. Which wasn't surprising, it was late at night, which was the best time to view the northern lights.

The taller man took a breath in and said out loud, "You." He felt his heart start to pound furiously and he sighed a breath of relief. The other seemed not to move, and it was silent once more.

"What was that, Sve?" Tino suddenly moved his head up a little, the Swede blinked rapidly and looked over at the other. _He was asleep, dammit._

Berwald hesitated for a second. "Um... was gonna say you... you missed the best part." His eyes shot from left to right before finally back to the other. He was such a terrible liar...

"Oh, well, um, okay, Sve." Tino raised a brow suspiciously before lifting his head completely off Berwald's shoulders.

"'M guessin' we should jus' go t' bed now?" Berwald went back to the edge of the bed and was about to stand up to return to his own bed which was parallel to the other one.

"U-Um, yeah, but..."

Berwald stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Jah?"

Tino smiled nervously and pulled down the covers of his bed. "I-It's kinda cold and... and you wouldn't mind sharing a bed, would you? I mean you don't have to bu-"

"'D love to."

The Finn blinked and was about to question Berwald, but he decided not to and moved over to make room for the other. The Swede, who was again a little pink in the face, went back to the bed and laid down next to the other, who had pulled to covers over them.

"Well, um, good night, Ber...!"

"Night."

Tino curled up into a fetal position, followed by Berwald wrapping his arms around the other. Little known fact, Berwald was indeed a hugger in bed. Even when sleeping alone, he always keeps his Famnig Hjärta cushion close. Tino really just liked the other's welcoming warmth. When one looks at someone like Berwald, they would never guess how incredibly toasty he is.

The two fell asleep almost instantly.

The auroras hadn't stopped at all and continued though the night.


End file.
